


worse things in the world

by nextraordinaire



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Companionable Snark, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing is that Moira never wanted this. </p><p>So the fact that she’d ended up here, in the Lehnsherr’s mansion, her head tipped over the edge of the four poster bed, panting and staring into the ceiling with Lady Edie’s son’s head between her legs, was, to say the least, bizarre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse things in the world

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [@20sucksteen](http://20sucksteen.tumblr.com) challenge!

The funny thing is that Moira never wanted this.

She'd always borne a rebellious streak that made her mother sigh, and she’d fought against  _Lady Moira MacTaggert_ for as long as she'd understood what inevitable limitations it'd bring. Over the years it had taken on different forms. There had been the time when she attended her debutante ball in a back-plunge dress; the one where she decided Krav Maga was excellent for her extracurriculars.

That had nearly been the tipping point, until she joined the ROTC, and almost gave her mother an anger-induced heart attack.

It was a small blessing that her father didn’t care as much for her bruised knuckles. Having been married into the noble life himself, they had sort of a silent understanding. Until she turned twenty-one she could do whatever she wanted, but after that she’d marry -- if they so had to drag her kicking and screaming to the altar.

So that she’d ended up here, in the Lehnsherr’s mansion, her head tipped over the edge of the four poster bed, panting and staring into the ceiling with Lady Edie’s son’s head between her legs, was, to say the least, bizarre.

They’d been going at it for over an hour, some vinyl on to cover the sex noises. By now, she was as wet and throbbing as ever, hair sticking to the sides of her face. The t-shirt under her sweater was soaked through, so glued to her skin with sweat that she felt the fabric stretch every time her chest expanded in another bitten-back sob.

Thankfully, Erik was not faring any better; hair in complete disarray and hips rutting against the mattress.

Letting out a keening sound, Moira pawed at his hair, trying to find a better angle. “Good boy,” she sighed when he did, cupping a hand around his neck to hold him there.

The slight change of angle and pressure almost made her arch clear off the bed, but Erik pressed her hips down just as she started to, causing her to whine and her toes to curl up against his back. One of his hands stroked the insides of her thigh, holding her wide open while he sucked gently at her clit. The other was way up under her sweater, cupping her breast, scratching and pinching her sensitive nipple, sending irregular jolts through her like lightning.

Closing her eyes, Moira felt her ribs tremble with the force of _everything_. Every time Erik would take his mouth off her to kiss her stomach or brush his nose along her thigh was both a relief and an obnoxious tease. The very core of her was rumbling with tension now, reaching towards a peak she couldn’t quite reach yet, but very soon –

Just when it felt like it was close to snapping, to let her feel that breathless second of freefall, Erik lifted his goddamned mouth from her. When she could breathe again, Moira pushed up onto her elbow. “What. The. Fuck. Get back down!”

But Erik nipped at her thigh. “Don't call me that. Until then, ever heard of delayed gratification, MacTaggert?”

“Fine,” she muttered. “Now, get back down there, or I swear to God, I’ll smother you.”

Letting his hands roam over her legs, Erik looked at her properly, and yet again, Moira found herself thinking, how oddly pretty he actually was. Seeing that they’d known each other since elementary school, it was such a weird thought. Nonetheless, still true.

“That would be tragic, seeing as you enjoy this so much. Can’t eat you out if you kill me, you know.”

On the other hand, scratch that. Lehnsherr and his fucking big mouth. “Oh you are _really_ pushing –”

Her retort was cut short as Erik finally did go back down, and she let her head fall back over the edge. For the following moments, Moira couldn’t do anything but shiver and gasp and listen to the slick sounds of Erik carefully pushing his fingers inside of her, crooking them slightly. Familiar as it all was, she still threw an arm over her face when he pushed in a second one, stretching them wide just as he made a motion with his tongue that had her muscles contracting another notch, the rumbling intensifying with the course of blood in her ears.

It had reached that crumbling crest where nothing could stop the tidal wave tilting in over her, making the air catch in her throat. Overcome by an urge to hold on to something, Moira crossed her ankles, clutching at the back of Erik’s crisp white shirt so hard she feared the fabric would tear. She bit down, the white glow behind her eyes beginning to rise in pitch.

“ _Goddammit_ ,” she keened from behind her teeth, head thrashing as it got harder to breathe. “Erik, I’m serious, _fuck_ –!

Body tensing, she stopped breathing as it rolled in like waves from her core; lit up her spine like a fuse that sparkled all the way out to her fingertips. It had her hips bucking out of Erik’s hold and biting her lip against outright screaming from the intensity of pleasure. Old as the mansion might be, the walls could only contain so much sound.

When she came back down, letting her liquid legs slip down from Erik’s shoulders, he came up looking at her with wild eyes, his chin shiny. Brushing a strand from her face, Moira said, “What?”

“You almost crushed my skull,” he said. “You literally almost crushed my head with your thighs.”

Taking pity on him, Moira kissed him, tasting herself on his swollen lips. “Stop being such a dramaqueen. You’re alive, Lehnsherr,” she said, letting her hands settle on his hips.

“A state I think we established we both want me to stay in, thank you very much,” Erik said, pushing her leg to the side to lie in between them. The coarse fabric of his jeans chafed against her wet, oversensitive cunt, but the pressure of his erection felt good enough to make her sigh.

Of course Erik saw it, and laughed. Moira swatted at him, which only caused him to laugh harder.

In the corner, the vinyl player came to a stop, clicking silently. Moira let her head fall down on the pillow, simply basking in undemanding, post-orgasmic bliss. There were worse things in the world. For all the things that she wanted, that marrying Erik would certainly prevent, there were things like this that would make her survive this, too. Especially since he gave the best damn head she’d ever gotten from anyone.

Erik trailed a few kisses along her neck, before he stopped by her collarbone. “Want to fuck again?” he asked. His chin was sharp against her breastbone, but his eyes were careful, flitting from side to side to catalog her reaction.

After that orgasm, Moira figured she should be more than wet and relaxed enough. “Sure.”

Erik’s eyes flickered over her face for a moment again, before he broke off. “Tell me if it hurts.”

She barely kept from rolling her eyes. It was probably sweet that he reassured her, but they’d done this often enough that he should know she would hit him if he went too fast. “Shall do. Not like I’m going to let you just shove that monster into me and _not_ scream.”

The tops of his ears went bright red as he leaned over to the bedside table to pull out the condom and lube, and Moira kicked off her jeans and underwear from where they were bunched up around her leg. She was just pulling her sweater and soaked t-shirt off, when Erik lied down beside her again.

“You on top?”

“What do you think?” Moira said, grabbing the bottle from his hand as she pushed him onto his back, straddling his hips.

“Yeah, what did I think?” he muttered under his breath and struggled out of his own damp shirt. Moira got started on the buttons of his jeans, only to have them open by themselves.

She grinned at him. “Showoff.”

“Not a showoff if it’s practical,” Erik countered, kicking his jeans off. Moira rolled her eyes and tore the condom package open with her teeth; feeling smug as she saw Erik stare at her as she did.

So predictable, which made all of this so fun.

Wrapper thrown to the side, she asked, “Want me to suck you off first?”

A visible shudder ran through him, his cock twitching against her thigh. “No,” he choked out, swallowing in an obvious attempt to rein himself in. ”I’m good.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got to work on that control. I saw that.”

“Fuck you,” Erik bit back, but his voice was already shaking. Moira just patted his cheek and leant in over him.

“You will, won’t you?”

Sitting down over his hips, she rolled the condom down – ignoring Erik’s bitten off noise as she gave his balls a friendly squeeze – and guided him into her.

No matter how many times she’d done it, no matter how many times she’d seen him, it still came as a surprise how big he actually was. Not that she’d been wrong in her predictions, but the stretch was always going to be there, soaking wet or not. Letting out a breath through her nose, she let her body adjust for a moment; listening to Erik’s ragged breathing, feeling every minute shift under her as he tried to keep still.

Once the last twinges of discomfort faded, she pulled herself up again, and pushed down, feeling every moment of it too. She threw her head back, concentrating on setting a steady but fast rhythm that had Erik twitching beneath her, his nails digging into her hips. His eyes were dark as he stared up at her, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

She rode him until her body started getting tighter again, needing something more to reach the next step. Moving her hands to his waist, she breathed, “Come up here.”

It was all the incentive Erik needed to sit up, one hand going around her back and one down between them, stroking her clit and making her shudder as he mouthed at her neck to silence his own moans.

Moira held onto his head, keeping it in place. “That’s it. Good boy,” she mumbled, satisfied when she felt him tremble and twitch inside her. Even if he bit her ear slightly harder than necessary.

“I’ve told you” he growled, hefting her up a bit with both hands, only to slam her down again, forcing the air right out of her lungs. “Don’t say that.”

Once she got her breath back, she bit his lip and rolled her hips _just so_ in sweet revenge.

Erik’s mouth fell open in a noise that sounded as if he’d been stabbed, and didn’t retort. Feeling smug, Moira dragged him up by his hair into an open-mouthed kiss as she tightened all of her muscles again, knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance. Especially not when she raked a nail over his nipple.

As predicted, it was all he needed to suddenly stiffen beneath her. Then she watched in rapt fascination as the orgasm coursed through him; making him stutter into her four more times, absolutely breathless, before he let out groan so deep it was as if it had been ripped out by force and pulled her hips down all the way one final time.

Having come once already, it was not a sacrifice to wait for a moment while Erik caught his breath against her throat. Carding her fingers through his hair, she then grinned to herself and whispered, “That’s a good boy.”

She felt him try to hold back the full-body tremor, but in the end he just let it happen, immediately relaxing afterwards. Accepting it.

“I said _don’t_ ,” he said against the skin of her neck. Hiding, perhaps.

“But that would be tragic, seeing that you enjoy it so much,” she replied.

At that, Erik just groaned in exasperation, tips of his ears blazing. “You are a Machiavellian, Lady MacTaggert,” he said.

Moira just leaned her cheek on his head, laughing. “Yeah, hate you too, Sir Lehnsherr.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [worst things in the world (the royal reversal mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002468) by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl)
  * [worse things in the world (The Going All The Way Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299815) by [traumschwinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge)




End file.
